


Lazy Morning

by Rmiro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Fili, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>根据get3太太的现代AU条漫<br/>询问了一下可以借这个梗<br/>所以码出来这个pwp</p><p>*ooc<br/>*pwp</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 根据get3太太的现代AU条漫  
> 询问了一下可以借这个梗  
> 所以码出来这个pwp
> 
> *ooc  
> *pwp

Fili的早晨是在一阵细碎的亲吻中醒来的。

阳光照射进屋子在床单上投下斑驳的碎片。“嗯……”Fili半睁着惺忪的睡眼，看着埋首在他身上不停地在做着小动作的巨型发热体。

“早，big brother，”Kili低声咕哝着，嘴唇贴在他赤裸的胸口上发出嗡嗡的响声。

“噢，嘿，早——”Fili徒劳的想抓住什么一样在床单胡乱地划了几下，最后他又像放弃似的把手搭在了Kili的颈间，发出一声满足的喘息。

感觉到Fee的默许，Kili像是得到了什么鼓励，从Fili的胸口一路轻啄上他的下巴，毛茸茸的鬓角磨蹭着Fili的脖颈终于忍不住让他笑出声来。

“嘿，Kee，停下——”Fili试图摆出严肃的表情，用着他对Kili惯有的没有什么威胁性的语调，“你得下来了，baby brother。”

Fili伸长手臂绕到了Kili的后颈，宽大又温暖的手掌温柔地摸了摸Kili毛茸茸的后脑勺，而压在他身上的那个像只大狗狗一样的弟弟也使劲晃着脑袋磨蹭着他试图索取更多的爱抚。

“我今天还有——唔，啊…”

“这时候难道摄影比兄弟重要吗，Fee，”Kili低头，熟练地含住Fili的下唇，看着自己的哥哥纠结又无可奈何的表情，忍不住挑起了嘴角，手指灵巧地伸进Fili已经敞开了一大半的睡衣，贴着紧实的肌肉向上抚摸，熟稔地揉捏起胸口上挺立的乳尖。

“嗯……”果然还是太宠这小子了。敏感的部位被触碰，Fili反射性地闷哼出声，眼眶渐渐泛起微醺的潮红。

Fee舒服的声音简直是最好的催情剂，Kili咬住兄长柔韧的唇瓣，舌头缠上对方微微伸出的舌尖，彼此相互吮吸纠缠。他的手指反复捏弄着Fili一侧的乳头，另一只手则顺着腰线向下滑去，伸进了Fili宽松的睡裤，来回摩挲着对方柔软的臀瓣。

“你这里也硬了…bro“Kili的音调压得很低，嘴唇贴在Fili的唇边反复吮吸舔咬，炽热的鼻息喷洒在Fili敏感的皮肤上，一瞬间就让他烧红了脸。

“嗯…“ 别太过分了啊，小子。

Kili并不畏惧自己哥哥的瞪视，因为这个样子看上去实在没有什么说服力。Kili放开哥哥被舔咬到通红的嘴唇，一手掀开Fili身上已经遮不住的皱的乱七八糟的被子，强硬地挤进Fee的腿间，贴着后臀的手掌慢慢摩挲到了前档，隔着一层薄薄的布料揉弄起Fili渐渐勃起的阴茎。

Fili从喉咙里发出一声羞耻又兴奋的呻吟，他觉得自己现在热得快要燃烧起来了，完全硬挺的敏感被Kee的手掌温柔地包裹着，小腹一波一波传来的酥麻快感让他几乎大脑空白一片。Kili直起身子撑在Fili的上方，伸手去拿放在床头抽屉那的润滑剂，然后搂起Fili的腰，分开他的双腿，借助润滑剂的手指小心的开拓起Fili的后穴。

“Kee…”Fili并没有做好一大早上就来个“热身运动”的准备，所以在Kili伸进一根手指之后他反射性的紧张地绷起了肌肉。

“放松，我在这，I’m with you , bro。”Kili握住他的手，将它们按在自己的腰上让Fili抓紧。两人的上半身紧密的贴合在一起，只有Kili的手指不断变换着角度开拓着身下人的甬道，抽插间带出的黏腻液体发出啧啧水声。

下次真•的不能再这么纵容他了。Fili咬紧嘴唇，从鼻腔里哼出一声呜咽，身体像被电流刺激过一样微微颤栗起来。

“放松……Fee，”Kili俯下身，在Fili的额头轻轻地吻了一下，手指抽离出红透的穴口，手掌抬高他的臀部，借着湿漉漉的润滑剂和体液，将自己硬涨的阴茎插入了Fili火热湿滑的甬道。

“呜…啊“粗大的阴茎挤进肠道，Fili的眼眶一下子被刺激的泛起了泪花。Kili的手托住他的屁股，稍稍用力的顶撞了几下紧致的小穴好让他适应。

Kili俯下身，张嘴咬住Fili的耳朵，舌尖沿着耳廓重重地舔了一圈，然后衔住耳垂吮吸起来，不出意外地听到Fili愈渐放大的呻吟，搭在自己腰上的手骤然收紧。Kili看着哥哥难耐的反应觉得有趣极了，身下湿润温暖的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，偶尔因为快感而略微紧缩一下。Kili掐住Fili的腰，使劲地抽动起来。

后穴被塞得满满的，Kili几乎是毫不留情地用力顶弄着Fili的肠道，硬涨的前端频繁地撞向Fili深处的敏感点，交合的穴口随着激烈的动作发出淫靡的水声，Fili眼角通红，只能随着本能挺动着腰，红肿湿润的嘴唇张阖着只剩下沙哑破碎的呻吟。

Fili的身体随着Kili大力地挺近而晃动着，死死掐在Kili后背上的手指节紧握地直泛白，指甲控制不住地在上面抓绕了好几下，留下了一道道鲜红的印记。Kili顶的他几乎浑身瘫软，生理性的泪水因为快感不断的流出来。

只有我能看到哥哥的这个样子。Kili紧紧箍着Fili的腰肢，着迷地看着Fili被汗水泪水打湿透底的一片酡红的脸庞。

临近高潮时，Kili将他的阴茎握在手中开始揉搓套弄。身下两处的快感太过强烈，Fili性奋地呜咽着，Kili压着他吻上了他不断喘息的嘴唇，来不及吞咽的津液不断从缝隙中淌下，最后在Kili猛烈地抽插中，Fili忍不住呻吟着射了出来，而Kili也低吼着将滚烫的白浊全数射进了火热的肠道深处……

“Fee……”

Kili低下头，嘴唇贴着Fili潮红的脸颊四处游移，沉重的呼吸声似乎还在享受着高潮的余韵。他缓缓从Fili起伏的身体里退出来，大量的白浊随着动作淌出来，溅落到床单上。

“兄弟果然还是比摄影重要，对吧？”

美好的早晨，Fili半闭着眼睛，有些脱力的仰躺在床上，累的几乎张不了嘴。只能叹气般的看着还在自己身上乱拱的Kili。

而且，毫无疑问，他的弟弟在某些方面实在太粘人了，虽然Fili一点都找不到嫌弃他的理由。


End file.
